Camp Love After the Wars
by GodofGods69
Summary: Just a bunch of smut with a little plot. Has girlxgirl and boyxgirl. Dm me for suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is going to be a pretty smutty story with very few plot lines. So anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

I was walking down to Percy's cabin for our daily fucking when Piper came up to me and grabbed me into her own individual cabin she had gotten after the war.

"Piper what are you doing?" I asked annoyed that she kidnapped me.

"I want to you Annabeth; I want your soft skin on mine. Percy has told me about how good you are and how much you love being eaten out." She whispered in my ear as she started running her hands down my back.

"Piper, are you okay? I know that the break-up between you and Jason hurt you." I said grabbing her hands and taking them off of me.

"I'm perfectly fine. Better than ever actually." She said and then kissed me passionately.

It shocked me at first and then I realized how good it felt. I kissed her back, letting things go and just going with it.

As we were making out Piper shoved her tongue down my throat and I did the same to her. Our tongues started wrestling for domination but in the end I was the one that took control. She then grabbed my blouse and cut it with her dagger. She then tore it off of me and started nibbling down to my collar bone. I moaned as she started to softly kiss my shoulder and neck.

I in return took her dagger and did the same thing she had done to me to her. After I had done that she wrapped her arms around me and unhooked my bra. It then fell to the floor releasing my bouncy 36C's and my nipples already hard. Piper looked up at me and could tell that I was enjoying it and she then started sucking on my tits. Which made me moan even louder.

"Piper...ohhh…get…ohhh…on…ohhh…your bed." I said between moans. She followed my instructions and laid down on her bed. She took off her bra and revealed to me her perky and pierced 32D's. She then dragged me down to her side and got on top of me. She started licking my left breast and rubbing my pussy through my yoga pants. I started moaning and grabbing her tits and squeezing them in return. She stopped which surprised me and I looked at her with puppy dog eyes, wanting her to go back to pleasuring me.

She smirked and then grabbed my hands and pulled them behind and above my head. I then heard clicks of handcuffs and realized what she had done. She then took off my yoga pants revealing my pink lingerie that was completely soaked.

"Well it looks like you are ready." Piper said as she started rolling my lingerie down my legs. She threw them off to the side and opened up my thighs revealing a pink shaven pussy that was ready for punishment. Piper then bent down and started slowly licking my quivering thighs and made her way up slowly towards my pussy. When her tongue made contact with my lips I almost lost it. She then started to lick slowly up and down while she pushed a finger into me.

I wanted to grab her head and push it down farther but couldn't and it was driving me crazy. She continued to torture me until I finally squirted into mouth. She sucked up all my juices and then got up from the bed and went into her closet. She then came out with a strap-on on herself and walked over to me as I struggled to try to get out of my restraints.

She kneeled down in front of me and grabbed my legs pulling them up on her shoulders. She then entered my pussy with the long thick dildo stretching my pussy beyond belief. She slowly trusted in and out but that soon turned to fast rough strokes. I was screaming with pleasure begging for her to go harder. The only thing that could've made it better was if Percy came in and started shoving his dick down my throat.

Then all of a sudden, as if Aphrodite had heard my thoughts Percy opened up the door and saw Piper fucking me. Piper looked over at him and shook her head to me clearly sending the message to shut me up. Percy walked up to me and dropped his jeans and boxers releasing his thick long cock and then shoved it down my throat. With fast and swift strokes, he pumped it in and out of my mouth. It was a good thing that I could take it all or I would've puked the first time he stuck it all in.

There I was though in pure bliss as my best friend was fucking me and sucking on of my tits while also rubbing my clit. While my boyfriend was toying my other breast and shoving his cock down my throat. Soon enough though I came and so did Percy unloading his warm sperm down my throat and all around my mouth and face. Piper then took off the strap on and started making out with me again as Percy came up behind her and stuck his dick inside her small asshole. She let out a shriek of pain but it slowly turned into grunts of pleasure as she was kissing me.

After Percy had cummed in Piper he slid out of her and flipped her off of me and on to her back. Then he started eating her out while fingering me viciously. I was begging for him to stop eating her out but he wouldn't listen and just pump his fingers into me faster. After Piper had finally squirted and came Percy sucked all the juices and went on to me finally. He grabbed his limp dick and pumped it until it was its full hard length. He then stuck it in me and started slowly stroking it in and out of me. Meanwhile Piper was fingering herself and squeezing her tits. I could tell that the site of me getting fucked by Percy really turned her on. She soon stopped fingering herself and crawled over to me. She positioned herself right on top of my face and sat down. I then proceeded to eat her out while Percy was starting to go faster and harder.

Soon after Percy came and made a perfect cream pie inside me and then laid on top of me and started kissing me. Piper soon came as well and un-cuffed me releasing me from my bonds. I wanted to punish her back so badly but I was too tired to and just laid there. Piper then laid next to me giving room for Percy to be in between us. Percy rolled off of me and laid between Piper and I and let out a sigh.

"Well that was the best fucking I've done. What about you girls?" He said as he wrapped his arms around the both of us.

"Same." Piper and I both said and rolled into Percy's warm chest and fell asleep as cum dripped out of us.

 **Well there's the first chapter, I hope you guys got as horny as I did. Leave a review of what you thought and DM me for ideas you have. Favorite and Follow for more chapters. P.s. I do not do incest or guyxguy. So anything girlxgirl and boyxgirl or stuff like that will do.**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I woke up to Annabeth and Piper sleeping soundly on my chest. Memories of the previous night came flooding back. I started getting hard just thinking of it so I rolled Piper and Annabeth off of me. I positioned myself on top of Annabeth and slowly pushed my throbbing member into her tight folds. I started speeding up and nibble on her tits trying to wake her up. She finally woke up realized what was happening. She wrapped her arms around me and dug her nails into my back as she started to get close to cumming. She tried her best not to make too much noise but moments after she whispered that she was about to cum she just lost all control. I could feel her spasm as she came and I could tell it was a big one. I then came but pulled out just in time and shot my hot white semen over her beautiful soft tits and stomach.

Later that day

I was laying down in my cabin trying to catch up on sleep when I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened it. I was surprised to see Thalia there but I was surprised even more when she pushed me in and locked my door.

"Thalia what are you doing?" I asked as I watched her close all the blinds and pull the curtains closed.

"I want your dick inside my virgin pussy ASAP." She said as she turned around to me and dropped her clothes to the floor.

Now Thalia was pretty but it took her being naked to have me see how sexy she was. Her skin was tanner than usual, probably from where her and the Hunters were just at. But her breasts seemed bigger than I thought as well. They were round and perky 36C's and had small pink hard nipples. While her pussy was shaved with just a strip. Her nude skin almost glowed from how sexy she looked.

I didn't waste any more time though and pushed her onto my bed and stripped down to nothing as well. I then grabbed her tit's and starting massaging them while I stuck my tongue down her throat. I then started kissing her jawline and up to the back of her ear where I started making my way down to her neck. On the way I found a sensitive spot and devoured it, making her moan and squirm as the rush of pleasure filled her. I finally made my way down to her breasts and started sucking and licking her them making her moan with pleasure.

"Percy, quit the foreplay and just fuck me with this big cock of yours." She said as she grabbed and squeezed it.

I nodded in agreement and got up positioning myself in front of her open legs. I grabbed my throbbing cock and placed the tip in front of her pink unopened pussy. I grabbed her legs and put them around me, I then pushed my member slowly inside her. She was super tight and I was surprised she wasn't wincing in pain yet. As I pushed my hard dick further inside her I felt it press against her hymen. I looked at her and her eyes burned with hunger for me to do it. So I pushed in breaking her wall, she stifled a scream and just pushed her lips against mine. I dint' wait like I had done with Annabeth, instead I went right in started pounding her. With fast and steady strokes, I made her cum within minutes. While I was still a long way from cumming I decided to have some fun. I pulled out wiped off the juices and blood and flipped Thalia over. She got into a doggy style position and I started pumping my throbbing hard member into her tight pussy. I grabbed her hair as I pumped inside her and pulled it back.

"Ohhhh. Percy I want you to stick that thick cock of yours down my dirty mouth!" She shrieked as I made her cum for the second time. I did as she asked and took my dick out of her pussy and let her turn around to face me.

Her mouth opened wide and I shoved the whole thing in there. She closed he lips and started to suck on my long cock. She tightened her suction and sucked harder on my dick as she twirled her tongue around it. She then pushed me down and took control of the situation as she sucked my cock.

"Thals when did you get so good at sucking cock? I thought Hunters didn't have sex." I managed to get out before I started spewing my seed into her throat.

"We don't have sex with men but we do have sex with each other. For the goddess of not wanting to be bossed around by men she sure does love being submissive with girls." She said before she climbed up on my dick and started riding it.

As she was riding my dick what she had said about Artemis got me thinking of fucking her. Before I knew it I was imagining Artemis riding my cock instead of Thalia. I reached out and grabbed Thalia's tits and imagined them as the Moon goddesses. As I rubbed and squeezed them while I thought of Lady Artemis I realized I was cumming inside Thalia. I snapped out of my fantasy and grabbed her by the waist lifting her off of my dick.

"Percy, I want you to eat me out." She told me and laid down on her back and lifted her legs up revealing her pink pussy with cum dripping out of it. Ignoring my own cum I started to eat her pussy out like crazy.

She started moaning and playing with her own tits as I sucked her and flicked her clit with my tongue. She moaned for more so I stuck stuck my tongue between her wet folds and rubbed her clit trying to make her squirt. After several minutes I finally mad her squirt, she got her juices all over me and she tasted wonderful. I sat up and stared at her as she started drifting off to sleep. Her beautiful body all sticky and shiny from all the love that was made turned me on and made me hard.

As much as I wanted to fuck her again I knew that I better let her get her rest so that she'll be more enjoyable next time. I got up off my bed and got some sweatpants and t shirt on. I walked out of my cabin making sure that it was locked. I then headed to Piper's cabin.

Piper's POV

I was laying in my bed still sore from last night with Percy and Annabeth. I spread my legs apart as far as I could. I looked down at my exposed pussy and started rubbing it as I thought of fucking Annabeth again. She tasted so good that I wanted more, as I got deeper in thought and memory I started rubbing harder. I then felt a dip in my bed and something hard entering my tight folds. I opened my eyes and saw Percy sticking his hard dick inside me. He started pumping into me and I continued rubbing my clit trying to get myself to squirt all over him.

Percy then pulled out right before I squirted which caused it to go all over his dick. I held a laugh in and bent forward sucking my juices off of his cock. He pulled out of my mouth after a minute and pushed me down onto my back. He grabbed my shirt and pulled it off releasing my pierced tits. He grabbed both my arms and pulled them above my head and handcuffed me. He then grabbed my tits and started palming them as he entered my pussy with his thick cock. Percy then moved his hands down to my hips and held tight onto them as he stared pounding into me.

He didn't hold anything back and pounded the fuck out of me. I started screaming of pleasure but also a little bit of pain. I tried breaking the handcuffs so I could squeeze his arms and hold on to him but it was no use. I screamed that I was about to cum and he pulled out making the sensation disappear which made me mad.

"Percy why'd you do that?" I yelled at him.

He didn't respond and just grabbed my hips again and started pounding me again. This time I don't yell I was about to cum. I finally came and he smiled as my eyes rolled in the back of my head from the pleasure that came with it. He then pulled himself out of me and started rubbing his dick until his white semen came out and covered my stomach.

I picked up all the warm cum off of my stomach and ate it in front of him. He smiled at the sight of me doing it and started kissing me. He uncuffed me and we started making out; just then a figure opened the door.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review of what you thought and what you'd like to happen next.**


End file.
